Where Are You Now?
|artist = ft. |year = 2016 |dlc = |mode = Trio (Classic) Duet (Alternate) |dg = / / (Classic) (Alternate) |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 3 (Classic) |nosm = |mc = |pc = / / (Classic) |gc = |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = |kcal = |dura = |nowc = |audio = |choreo = Céline Rotsen |perf = Amalia Salle (P1) Shylee BendOvaa (P2) Soraya Gacem (P3) }} "Where Are You Now?" by featuring is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer Classic 'P1' P1 is a girl. She wears a bright sky-blue crop-top with the jersey number '08' written in the front, in medium blue, but cut out at the bottom due to cropping. The crop top has two wide lines of the same medium blue over the sleeves, which are rolled up to right below her elbows. The beck of the tee has a golden rim. Underneath she wears a tight black blouse. For her bottoms, she sports a pair of violet leathery leggings, with a black fanny-pack/bum-bag around her waist, with blue straps. She has a black-and-blue sports knee brace round her right knee, and wears blue sports-shoes with orange designs and white soles. She has a black wristband on her right hand. She has short hair with a curly fringe, swiped to the left, and covered with a light pink sports cap with a blue strap, work backwards. She also wears sunglasses with a pink rim. 'P2' P2 is a girl. She wears a black tank top, over which she wears a bright orange crop-top. Over that, she wears a jacket of three colours - orange, blue and violet, the sleeves being rolled up a little. She wears a few black necklaces. Her bottoms are a pair of denim short-shorts, blue in colour. She sports violet socks with black boots. Her hair is black, tied in a left-sided high braid, intertwined with purple extensions. She also wears sunglasses. 'P3' P3 is a girl. She wears a one-piece tight swim suit which has a four-sectioned design, vertically-opposite sections being coloured the same- two sections are violet, and two are blue; the lower one being striped with two shades of blue, while the upper one having a checkered pattern with the two shades of blue. Her bottoms include a pair of orange sweatpants with violet-and-blue stripes on each side. The lace of the sweatpant is purple. Her shoes are black velvet heeled-boots. She wears a wristband on her right hand, similar to P1. She also wears a black choker. Her hair is purple, long and tied into dreadlocks, and then bundled into a low ponytail. Over that she wears a sky-blue bucket hat. She also accesorizes with a pair of sunglasses and blue hoop earrings. Alternate 'P1' 'P2' Background Classic A white area with walls that show part of the lyrics. The wall's colors can vary, being yellow, pink, or blue. Alternate Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Move 1: Salute. Gold Moves 2 and 3: Put your right hands together in different positions. P1 does it to the left, P2 does this forward, and P3 does it to the right. ve attention ar gold.png|Gold Move 1 Whereareyounow gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game solo starpose p3 po gold.png|Gold Move 2 and 3 Whereareyounow gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 and 3 in-game Alternate 2 Gold Moves have been revealed for the Alternate routine: Gold Move 1: *'P1:' Move your arms slowly out as if you are surprised. *'P2:' Salute. Gold Move 2: *'P1:' Throw your arms out in an X pose. *'P2:' Point with both hands at P1. Trivia *Both of Where Are You Now? s routines were revealed on the same day on the justdanceGB channel. *Wiley is not credited in the thumbnail for the teaser uploaded by justdanceGB. *P1 can be seen in the teaser for Fire.File:Fire teaser.gif **She also appears on the NTSC cover of . Gallery Whereareyounow thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Whereareyounow thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Whereareyounowalt thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (Alternate) (UK) Unknown JD2019.jpg|P1 coach in the E3 trailer Videos Official Music Video Lady Leshurr - Where Are You Now? (Official Video) ft. Wiley Teasers Where Are You Now? - Gameplay Teaser (US) Where Are You Now? - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Where Are You Now? (Alternate) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Trios Category:All Female Trios Category:Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Amalia Salle Category:Shylee BendOvaa Category:Soraya Gacem